


phonecalls

by 1989



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, and um. jaspdad? can we make that a thing please, dadvid, i can't tag certain things because it's a major spoiler buuuut, i mean you'll see don't worry, sleepy max is best max, they're max's cool gay dads, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989/pseuds/1989
Summary: David drops Jasper off at the airport, and gets a call from Max who wants to make sure he gets home safely.





	phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE 
> 
> this is so short and ah but i NEEDED TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM AAAA

David was the only person on this planet who could feel fully awake at 2:30 in the morning without the assistance of caffeine or any other drugs.

His ceaseless energy made him the perfect candidate to drive Jasper to the airport for his early flight- he could spring out of bed at any given time and be perfectly alert. Getting  _back_ to sleep, on the other hand, was more of an issue.

Jasper gave his long-term boyfriend a quick kiss after he pulled his luggage from the backseat and insisted he get some rest before work in the morning. David assured him he'd collapse from exhaustion the moment he entered the house, though they both knew it was a lie to quell Jasper's worries.

Now David was thirty minutes away from home, according to his GPS that barked directions at him in a robotic voice each mile. He was focused intently on the few cars swerving in and out of the lanes that were likely driven by young people returning home after a night of partying. David was internally grumbling to himself about how irresponsible it was to drive under the influence when his phone began to buzz. He glanced over quickly in case it was Jasper calling to say he forgot something, but was surprised to find that the contact read "Max." (With three hearts and a sun emoji, of course.)

David was confused as to why their eleven year old was calling, or even awake, at nearly three am, but instantly feared for the worst. Did the house set on fire? Was Max bleeding out? Did the dog choke and die?

For the record, David was a law abiding citizen and did everything within his power to ensure the safety of he and everyone else on the road- but there would likely be more harm done if he _didn't_ take this call _._

In one smooth motion, David grabbed his phone from the cup holder, swiped accept and pressed the device against his ear, holding it up with his shoulder. "Hello?"

The other end was completely quiet, making David fear he'd accidentally pressed decline. He almost pulled the phone away to redial, but was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Mm, where are you?" Max's words were slurred together without so much as a pause between them, giving off the impression that he'd woken up solely to make the call. David's worries instantly dissipated, and he found himself smiling wide; he always appreciated the child's small displays of love, however few and far between.

"I'm almost home, squirt," David replied, even though he was still on the interstate. He didn't want Max to stay up for the next half hour or so waiting for him to return, especially on a school night.

"Don't call me that. M'not," he yawned, the only noise he'd made above a mumble thus far. "M'not a baby turtle."

David chuckled to himself. "Okay, squirt." Max was too exhausted to either notice or complain.

Silence stretched across the other line for the next minute or so as David continued traversing the road, being extra careful to avoid people who were driving like- well, morons, to be frank. Which was a majority of them.

Just as David was about to hang up in order to focus completely on the road and not on his presumably sleeping child, a groggy voice came from the other end. "Dad, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

David's heart melted in his chest at the sweet request; though, as much as he wanted to fulfill it, he knew it would only serve to further distract him from driving. "I can't right now, but I promise I'll tell you the best one once I get home."

That answer seemed to be enough for Max, who let out a soft noise of contentment. 

"I love you, buddy. I'll see you in a bit," he promised.

Max mumbled the gibberish equivalent of "okay," and ended the call before David could say much else. The red head briefly glanced at his screen as he pulled it away with his free hand, smiling at the flashing lock screen of he, Jasper and Max smiling in front of the lion enclosure at the zoo. David plopped the phone back into the cup holder, and turned back towards the road the moment an oncoming truck collided with his vehicle. 

 

Max fell back into the comfort of his bed the moment the call ended, draping an arm across his teddy bear and snuggling into his giant pillow. Sleep tugged at his consciousness and he'd almost fallen back into it's welcoming embrace when his phone lit up, vibrating the bed and playing an old Beatles song the person calling had set himself. Max blindly grabbed at his phone and blinked rapidly at the screen that was much too bright for the otherwise dark room. "What?" He murmured. Screw formalities, he wanted sleep.

"Hey," Jasper's voice rang from the speakers. Max was eternally grateful that he knew when to tone it down, whereas David was still brighter than the fucking sun even before it had risen in the sky. "We're about to board the plane and I won't be able to use my phone for the next five hours, so I wanted to say bye beforehand."

Max zoned out as Jasper was speaking, only managing to catch his last few words. "Bye," he stretched the word out and waved before realizing that it couldn't be seen through the phone.

"C'ya later, buddy. I'll call you and Dad once I land, alrighty?"

Max was too sleepy to mention that he'd be in class once Jasper arrived in California for his business trip, and instead hummed a noise of agreement. "M'kay. Have fun, or something."

Jasper scoffed like the very suggestion that a five hour plane ride could be fun was offensive. "Yeah, or something," he said, laughing.

The moment they hung up, Max smothered his face in his pillow and was off to Dreamland once again.

 

The third time Max woke up, it was to an eerily quiet house. Daylight streaked in through his curtains, which meant it was definitely time to get ready for school- but David hadn't woken him. Even on the rare occasion that Max managed to get up himself, there would still be some commotion audible from the kitchen. Any noise of David preparing breakfast or playing music was replaced with an unnerving stillness. Max tried to shake the odd feeling that fluttered  in the pit of his stomach as he ran a hand down his face and lifted himself from the comfort of his bed to see if David was still asleep.

Their home phone jolted to life when Max was halfway to David and Jasper's shared room, startling him so much he nearly tripped over his own feet. He yanked the phone from its spot in the kitchen (where there was a distinct lack of David) and read over the unknown number. Max picked up anyway, on the off chance it was a telemarketer he could mess with.

"This is the residence of David Williams, correct?" An unfamiliar woman asked immediately, skipping straight to the point without bothering to introduce herself or say hello.

"Um, yes?" Max responded, unsure as to whether or not he should have answered.

"We need his immediate family to report to Sleepy Peak General as soon as possible. There's been an accident, and-"

Max dropped the phone before she could finish.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY AHAHH 
> 
> idk i might continue it because i don't want to be an evil monster


End file.
